Vagner
|related = X80 Proto FMJ Visione Deveste Eight |variants = |makeyear = |swankness = 5/5 |dashtype = Banshee (needle) Prototipo (dial texture) |inttxd = Prototipo White |carcols = }} |wheeltype = High End |flags = |modelsets = |modelname = vagner |handlingname = VAGNER |textlabelname = VAGNER |roadspawn = No |roadspawnmaxcol = 1 |roadspawnfreq = 30 |roadspawntrailer = |roadspawnidendis = 20 |roadspawndrivers = |roadspawngroups = |roadspawnlicense = Standard White - 100% |engineacceleration = |exhaustacceleration = |idle = |deceleration = |genpreced = |gensucced = }} The Dewbauchee Vagner is a prototype hypercar featured in Grand Theft Auto Online as part of the Gunrunning update, released on June 30th, 2017, during the Independence Day 2017 event. Design ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' The car heavily resembles the prototype hypercar, particularly in the elongated design, frontal fascia and greenhouse area scaling. The shape of front headlights appears to be inspired by the ones found in the , while the headlights themselves are inspired by the ones found in the . The rear lights seems to be inspired by the . The exhaust has resemblance to the one found in the . The Vagner is distinctive by its sleek cockpit design and lightweight bodywork, complete with a sloped underside. Various parts can be seen around the bodywork, where the same bodywork serves as the base structure of the vehicle and featuring rounded arches for the wheels. The sides feature large vents that are connected to the gull-wing doors, while the rear area features sleek sideskirts that are independent from the main bodywork. The headlights are of an oval shape and split into four smaller sections, with the front turning lights seen as an horizontal bar located between the main lights. The tail lights are of a triangle shape with a third horizontal light bar, which are used as the position lights for the vehicle, leaving the inner triangle-shaped lights as the braking and turning lights. The reverse lights can be seen close to the triangle-shaped lights, aligned with the underside diffusers located next to the rear wheels. The underside is entirely made of carbon fiber, with two small protruding forms running across the vehicle, plus a third one housing the exhaust tubes. The cockpit is rounded and sleek, featuring a separation strip between the driver's cabin and the engine compartment, with an interior that is mostly composed of carbon fibre, found around the dash, gauge cluster and central console (a trait also shared with the X80 Proto, although smaller). Most of the bodywork is painted with the primary color and the separation on the roof is painted with a secondary one. The interior also allows for a trim color and the accent color is applied to the trimmings around the vehicle. Much like the Drift Tampa, ETR1, RE-7B, Tyrus and Vortex, the Vagner features the use of racing slicks for the stock rims, as with the previously mentioned vehicles, this has no effect on performance, and is purely cosmetic. Current Design Gallery Current Model= |-| Original Model= Performance ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' The Vagner is one of the fastest cars available in the game, possessing great top speed and a very good handling. The low suspension gives the car great stability when turning on a corner, however the back end can be prone to lose control if going over a significant bump. The Vagner's decent acceleration allows it to move quickly after taking a turn correctly, which can be an advantage on tracks with many low speed corners. However, the Vagner's acceleration is not as efficient or consistent as other supers such as the Osiris and Tempesta. Thanks to downforce and the bump taking ability of the Vagner, the car can take very fast corners at speeds incomparable to most other supercars. However, supercars such as the Tempesta and Zentorno are better at taking slower corners and hairpins. On a straight line, the Vagner is competitive, having a higher top speed than the regular Nero but lower than the Itali GTB Custom. Statistic-wise, the Vagner rivals the X80 Proto. The X80 is AWD while the Vagner is RWD, resulting in less understeer overall. It also has good grip in high speed corners due to the downforce. However, this is insignificant in slower corners when the Vagner's downforce statistic results in less cornering grip. Brakes are slightly stronger on the Vagner than the X80. The Vagner has higher traction statistics as well compared to the X80. Lastly, the Vagner weighs 100 kg more than the X80. Both cars can clip curbs. The engine cover/cam cover design is reused from the Furore GT and Rapid GT, appearing to be a V8 engine. The engine sound can be said to be similar to that of the X80 Proto, but with a higher pitch, and that of the Specter. Because of the high power of the engine, and the excessive amount of revolutions per minute, the car tends to backfire when downshifting. Constantly hitting the brake when at high speeds can result in large backfires which have a louder sound than any other backfires on vehicles. GTA Online Overview V8 (Cover) |observed_drivetrain = RWD |rsc_image = Vagner-GTAO-RSCStats.PNG |rsc_top_speed = |rsc_acceleration = |rsc_braking = |rsc_traction = }} Modifications ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' :See Also: Vehicles in GTA V/Customization#Default Purchase Colors When purchasing a Vagner, the default color options available on Legendary Motorsport will apply slightly different colors compared to regular vehicles. This preset gives the vehicle a Stone Silver secondary color regardless of the color chosen. It also adjusts the vehicle's pearlesecnt and wheel colors and assigns the vehicle a dial color which is applied to various trims, including within the diffuser and along the side intakes. Image Gallery ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' Vagner-GTAO-Ad.jpg|Promotional advertisement of the Vagner. Vagner-GTAO-RSC.jpg|The Vagner on Rockstar Games Social Club. Vagner-GTAO-LegendaryMS.png|The Vagner on Legendary Motorsport. Vagner-GTAO-Ad.PNG|Promotional advertisement seen when GTA V is loading. Vagner-GTAO-SocialClub2.jpg|The Vagner on the updated Rockstar Games Social Club. Vagner-GTAO-SocialClub3.jpg|The Vagner in a Cinematic preview on Rockstar Games Social Club. Video Prominent Appearances in Missions ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Can appear in the "Under the Influence" Casino Work, where it must be delivered to the Casino while the protagonist is under the influence of alcohol. Locations ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Can be purchased from Legendary Motorsport, for $1,535,000. Changes Trivia General *The vehicle is named after , composer of the , an obvious play on the 's name. *The default radio stations of the Vagner are Soulwax FM, FlyLo FM, and Los Santos Underground Radio. See Also *X80 Proto - A similar two-door hyper car featured in the continuation of the Further Adventures in Finance and Felony update. *FMJ - Another supercar with designs influenced from Aston Martin, introduced in the Further Adventures in Finance and Felony update. References Navigation }}de:Vagner (V) pl:Vagner es:Vagner ru:Vagner Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Vehicles in GTA Online: Gunrunning Category:Vehicles manufactured by Dewbauchee Category:Vehicles with non-standard door designs Category:DLC Vehicles Category:DLC Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Event Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Exclusive Enhanced Version Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Rear-Engine Vehicles Category:Super Cars Category:Super Vehicle Class